DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) We propose to utilize the multimedia and hypertext-media capabilities of the World Wide Web to develop a complete, comprehensive set of resources for scientific and medical disciplines that are subsumed within the filed of epilepsy. These resources will be made available on the World Wide Web under the name "Epilepsy Home Pages". The Epilepsy Home Page will constitute what is called a Web Storefront or Mall that will provide "one-stop shopping" for all epilepsy and epilepsy-related information. Included within the Epilepsy Home Pages will be Discussion Forums, a Global Placement Service, a Calendar of Events, Public Educational Activities, etc. All major Epilepsy Societies in every part o the world will have their own "Section" as will epilepsy support groups. Specialized search engines will be developed for retrospective literature retrieval. Individual laborites and clinics will also be able to present information about their activities, publications, personnel, etc., as part of the Epilepsy Home Pages. "Sections" of the Epilepsy Home Pages will be linked to each other and to epilepsy-related information on other computers throughout the world. Thus, the Epilepsy Home Pages will be a single source gateway on the World Wide Web for the filed of epilepsy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The primary commercial contributions to the Epilepsy Home Pages will arise from sponsorships and advertising by pharmaceutical companies that distribute epilepsy medications and epilepsy-related equipment companies. In addition, financial support will be provided by societies, individuals, laboratories and clinics.